Weave Implosion
Fifth Edition Weave Implosion 5th-level evocation Casting Time: 1 action Range: 150 feet Components: V, S, M (a tuning fork attuned to the plane you're on) Duration: Instantaneous Classes: Sorcerer, Wizard, Warlock A creature you can see within range must succeed on a Charisma saving throw to prevent the weave imploding. On a failed save all creatures within 300 feet feel a wave of magical energy. This event is extremely bright to detect magic. Roll a d100 and apply the corresponding effect from the following table: 1 - 5 The spell's effect is delayed. Choose one creature you can see at random. At the start of your next turn re-roll the d100 to determine the delayed effect. The effect targets the chosen creature. Any distances in the effect are doubled. Other effects of the spell are significantly amplified at the GM's discretion. 6 - 9 The target takes the rolled value in Fanaticism damage and is stunned until the end of their next turn. Each other creature within 20 feet of the target gains an additional legendary action for 1 minute. If a creature does not normally have legendary actions they may use theirs to perform an action, doing so ends this effect on them. 10 - 19 There is no visible effect but each creature involved experiences a loud ringing noise. The target takes the rolled value in Psychic damage. Each other creature within 20 feet of the target must succeed on an Intelligence saving throw or be Stunned until the end of their next turn. The target is made aware of the surface thoughts of each creature who failed their saving throw. 20 - 29 Gravity within 30 feet of the target is redirected towards them until the end of the their next turn. The target takes the rolled value in Force damage. Each other creature within 30 feet of the target must succeed on a Strength saving throw or fall towards the target. Creatures with a fly or climb speed may choose to pass this save. 30 - 39 The target takes the rolled value in Force damage and is enlarged as per the spell Enlarge/Reduce. Each other creature within 20 feet of the target must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or be reduced as per Enlarge/Reduce. The effect lasts for 1 minute and does not require concentration. 40 - 49 A reverse shock wave of heat from the surrounding area collapses in on the target. The target takes the rolled value in Fire damage. Each other creature within 20 feet of the target must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or take 4d6 Cold damage. The ground within 20 feet of the target is covered in frost and becomes difficult terrain for 1 minute. 50 - 59 All sound within 20 feet is redirected towards the target, the target hears a thunderous boom. The target takes the rolled value in Thunder damage and is deafened for 1 minute. A point centred on the target is affected by an area of Silence, as per the spell. The effect lasts for 1 minute and does not require concentration. 60 – 69 The light from the surrounding area collapses in on the target. The target takes the rolled value in Radiant damage and is blinded for 1 minute. A point centred on the target is affected by an area of Darkness, as per the spell. The effect lasts for 1 minute and does not require concentration. 70 - 79 The surrounding air becomes humid. Creatures and surfaces within 300 feet of the target are coated in a thin layer of water. The target takes the rolled value in Poison damage. Creatures within 250 feet of the target are cured of all diseases and poisons. These afflictions are transferred to the target (afflictions can stack with themselves). 80 - 89 The target’s skin cracks and breaks as the wounds of nearby creatures are transferred to them. The target takes the rolled value in Necrotic damage. Each other creature within 40 feet of the target regains 4d6 hitpoints. 90 - 94 The target takes the rolled value in Force damage and is confined to the Ethereal Plane for 1 minute. Each other creature on the Ethereal Plane within 60 feet of the target must succeed on a Charisma saving throw or take 4d6 force damage and be confined to the Material Plane for 1 minute. 95 - 99 A loud unearthly crack can be heard out to 1 mile. The target takes the rolled value in Force damage. Each other creature within 60 feet of the target must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or take 4d6 force damage. The target is affected by an Antimagic Field, as per the spell. The field lasts for 1 minute and does not require concentration. 100 A loud unearthly crack can be heard out to 100 miles. The target takes the rolled value in Force damage. A catastrophe defined by the GM occurs from the implosion causing local weave damage. The catastrophe may have a delayed effect. Catastrophe examples: * Each creature within 30 miles is blinded until the condition is removed. * A contagious spell blight appears. * Each creature within 10 miles takes 8d6 force damage. * All unattended liquids within 8 miles begin to boil. * Magic permanently ceases to function within a 2 mile sphere of the target. * Each responsible creature has their mind erased by Aureon. * Each creature within 11 miles is transported to another plane. * Each creature within 2 miles must make a Charisma save or be petrified. Category:Spells Category:Homerules Category:Magic